Dancing With Felines
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Yuya is changing. Nobunaga done something to her and she's not liking it one bit. She can live or die. And the boys don't know how to stay away. Being the only female can be hard for an animal like her.
1. Something Different

Dancing With Felines

By: Danielle John

**Lady Danielle: I've changed it. I didn't feel like going through the WHOLE journey all over again.**

* * *

**Something Different**

What would have happened if Akira didn't kill Bikara once they found Demon Eyes Kyo's body. What if they really did take Yuya to the Oda Nobunaga before Akira decided to take Demon Eyes Kyo's body for himself.

_Circled all around her were what remained of the twelve: Bikara, Antera, Shindara, Basara, and Makora with Oda Nobunaga sitting on his throne in front of her. His long light blond hair covering his right eye, but revealing what looks like a kind face. Yuya was standing in front of him, looking into his one eyes, and sensed evil which made her back up a little. _

"_On your knees, wench." Barara pushed her shoulder forward which sent her flying near Nobunaga's throne, one her knees, and hands on the ground._

"_Did I say you can touch her, Basara?" Oda Nobunaga glares at his faithful servant, stands up in front of the girl, kneels down, then help Yuya up without looking at her. "Do it again, and I'll kill you." a animal growls escapes him mouth._

_A cold and frightening shiver runs up her spine as he sits her body next to him. She looks at him with her heart uncontrollably beating against her rib cage. He looks at her with a kind smile._

"_Don't fear me, Miss. Yuya Shiina." he said. "But, on the other hand, you are the only human hear." he moves close to her, his left check pressed against her right cheek, and a mix between a growl and a purr escape his lips. "I won't hurt you, yet. I'm not sure what would piss Demon Eyes Kyo more. Me fucking you? Or killing you? Or... making you what no female has ever survived from?"_

_She pulled away from him, he grabbed her, and very large sharp fangs dug into her skin. A loud scream escaped from between her lips and everything blacked out. _

"Ahhh!" she sits up from her half wet futon with painful tears holding her back where Nobunaga bit her. It burns and stings uncontrollably.

Her door slams open and Benitora appears with Kyo, Yukimura, and Okuni behind him. All in there pajamas and weapons in there hands, expecting to protect her from an intruder. Benitora goes to her side and touch her legs as he looks at her terrified face.

"Yuya, what's wrong?" Okuni pushes him out the way and cleans sweat.

"That monster... what have he done to me?" she growls as a shock way of pain comes from the place Nobunaga bit. She roars and feels more saliva coming up through her throat.

"Who? Yuya–

Yuya jumps out of bed, force open the sliding door which leads to outside, and vomits in the grass. Closing her eyes so she won't feel as much pain or the dinner she had a few hours ago. Everything came out, none stop, and it hurt her throat and stomach.

_What's wrong with me? Why is this happening to me? I don't understand this. _She pulls away from the porches side after vomiting her brains out, she leans on the door, and hold her self. Her eyes still close as she tries to reach the pain mark on her back. Her nails digging through her clothing and flesh, trying to reach the spot he bit her. The spot burns, stings, and tingle like an itch. "Oh, kami, it hurts. It burns. It hurts. It burns... go away. Go away. Pain go away!"

"Yuya, calm down. You have to calm down." that is Lord Muramasa's voice coming from besides her. He can feel his hands removing her own hands away from her body by force. She screams and yells as her eyes look into his. "Look at me, Yuya."

She growls like an animal as she turns away from his eyes. One part of her is saying 'Kill him' and the other is saying, 'Fuck him.' It's like two people are inside of one body and only one made a respond.

"No," she pushes him down on his back and jumps on top of him with both of her hands holding him down. "You look at me." she grins as she hold his hands down by her own. Her voice and body movement and feeling change completely. She acts like a brother girl trying to get some dick before the night is over. A purr escapes her mouth as she looks at him in his eyes and rip his kimono open to reveal his built chest. "Very nice." she sits her knees on each side of his hips, moves her mouth to his lower chest, and licks up slowly with her tongue to his neck. He starts smelling him and kissing him all over his neck. "You taste so good." she suck on his neck and hear him moan. "I know what can make you go crazy?"s he whisper in his ear then looks into his eyes. Instead of finding human eyes, she finds cat-like glowing blue eyes. She takes off her top part of her kimono and before she can do what she wanted, her body is pull back, and into the arms of a man which smells like sake, smoke, and blood. It's Kyo.

"Woman," he force her to turn around and look into his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, but I love this feeling." she smiles and leans into his hard chest. "Mind, soul, but this is not you body." she rubs her head against his chest as if trying to put her scent on him. "I want your body Kyo. I want _your body._"

Kyo leans prepares to bit her, but stop to realize she will belong to Kyoshiro if he did what he was going to do. Lord Muramasa comes over and bit into the same mark Nobunaga made a few days ago. She screams and lowers herself to the floor, calming down, and feeling all her thoughts clearing.

"Old man, did he do this to her?" Kyo ask, looking down at her feline eyes.

"I'm afraid he did." Lord Muramasa replies.

"It was a powerful bit to make her lose control, and its not the night of the full moon." Yukimura appears to one side and looks at Yuya.

"She's a female. The first one to last this long." Bontenmaru's room door opens slowly to a naked man. "Most females die right after they get bit. They never make it to there first full moon."

"Yuya is strong. And I wonder if she's the one the prophecy speaks of. _Female to rule them all."_ he quotes.

"What's wrong with me?" Yuya sits between Muramasa's legs and holds on to Kyo's kimono while looking up at them.

"Your going through a change, Yuya. We're going to help you." Bontenmaru looks at her with a smile and his one eye glows with the half-moon.

Sasuke jumps from on top of the roof and looks at Yuya leaning against Lord Muramasa. "Yuya-chan." His eyes also shine like an wild animal.

Okuni and Benitora looks everyone out of confusion. "What the hell is going on?" Okuni ask.'

Yuya looks through Lord Muramasa's legs to look at them. "You two smell like humans."

"Because they are." Yukimura says.

"I need some water." she moans as she crawls through Kyo's legs and head to the kitchen with her breast still showing as if going around half-naked is normal for her.

After brushing her teeth and cleaning the rest of her body of blood she heads for the wagon for Kyoshiro's medicine box. But, Lord Muramasa calls her into a room with a large pillow on the floor. Yukimura, Kyo, Bontenmaru lays on the bed while Sasuke watch from behind, and Lord Muramasa lean against the pillow side.

"One of you have explaining to do." she walks in the room and close the door behind her. She lifts her kimono up to hide her breast, even though its too late. She looks at the wombs on her arm, caused by her scratching, and watch them heal. "What the hell is going on?"


	2. Immortality Mibu

Dancing With Felines

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Immortality Mibu**

Sitting in front of Lord Muramasa with her arms wrap around her body and half shaking. It's not that she's cold or scared, Bontenmaru is naked and it's bothering the beast inside. "Bontenmaru, please get some clothes on."

"You have to get use to seeing men naked, for now on your going to see a lot of them." Bontenmaru lays on his back and smiles at her.

"We are all the same here, Miss. Yuya!" Yukimura smiles and takes off his clothes. "Nakedness isn't something to be ashamed of."

Yuya tries not to look at them through the corner of her eye, so she looks away with a blush in her face. "What is this?" her glow a flash of green.

"Yuya, calm down." Lord Muramasa takes her into his arms to help her calm down and brush her hair softly. "Listen, we are shape-shifters and on every full moon we transforms into cat's."

"Cat's?" she feels herself calming down, moving closer to him, and a strange purr comes from her throat.

"From the feline family is more like it, we are leopards." Bontenmaru says.

"And we can transform as much as we want if you know how to." Yukimura says.

"It's a Mibu curse for all male's which also comes with immortality." Muramasa continues. "Every thousands years or so we only get one female who leads us into the future."

"And what Yukimura said earlier, 'female to rule them all,' what doesn't he mean by that?"

"You are the female who would lead the Mibu clan."

"But, I don't understand, if this comes with immortality, why does a female come around once in a while?"

"The Mibu...does there best to kill all of females that comes around, right after birth of there little ones."

Yuya gasp, stops purring, and pulls away from him. "So if I don't die from this, I would be murdered by the Mibu clan? Why do that?"

"You will survive your first full moon and you won't be killed. They do this because as a female, your very powerful, and you can control male's."

"...What a horrible thing to do. I would never do that."

"We won't let that happen, Miss. Yuya." Yukimura wraps his arms around her and rubs his cheek against hers.

"Of course not." Bontenmaru chuckles.

"Don't go around thinking you can go sleeping every male you see, dog-face." Kyo looks at her from the corner of his eye. "Or think you can control me."

"The full moon is a few nights away and it I think you would fine me as the best and powerful male there is. And our cubs would be powerful too." Bontenmaru stands up.

"She's not your to take, Bon-Bon." Sasuke growls at the old man.

"Bon-Bon, don't call me that, brat!" he yells at Sasuke. "You have a lot of growing to do before you can mate anyway. She's not yours!"

"I didn't say that, baka, I mean't she doesn't belong to no one and not you!"

"She doesn't belong to an of you. Sasuke, your too young, and Bontenmaru, your too old." Kyo looks at both of them.

"And who do you think you are, telling us what to do! Your not my pard leader!" Bontenmaru yells at him.

Pard leader is the same thing like saying 'pack' but with felines.

"We can all share her." Yukimura rubs his cheek against Yuya.

Yuya growls and pushes him away then gets up to leave. "I don't belong to none of you, well, only to Muramasa! Don't think you can pass me around and claim me like a toy!"

"I'm pard leader and Yuya is off limits, understand that?" Muramasa growls.

All of them goes silent and leave Yuya alone. Yuya looks at Muramasa then leaves to go to the front porch to sit.

Sitting on the porch made everything seem cooler and relaxing. She feels like she needs to take off into the woods and go wild. She can smell everything and it smells good and bad. Blood and flowers, but also hears screams and laughter. She sits down and close her eyes to smell and hear everything. They come to her through whispers and it makes her worry and comfort. She leans back against the house then smells Sasuke, which smells of dirt and fresh leaves.

"Sasuke, come here please." She opens her eyes and holds her arms out. She feels she must be motherly to him.

Sasuke goes into her embrace and purrs while she scratch behind his ear. She holds him with her eyes close and his head resting on her chest. Just touching his hair wants her keep brushing it, his hair seems to be like soft and smooth fur. And after touching it for a long time she lowers her head to rub against his cheek to only find fur. She opens her eyes to find a small white leopard with amber eyes looking up at her.

"Your adorable, Sasuke!" she hugs him then rubs her cheeks against his.

* * *

**LADYDanielle: I'm going to stop here.**


	3. Mate's

Dancing With Felines

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Mate's**

She turns and holds her hands over her hears to block out the sound coming from outside. She can hear people walking all around the house, the cricket singing behind the sliding doors, Okuni and Kyo in the other room. She's asking him about her and he's telling her it's none of her business and to leave Yuya alone about it. Okuni was wondering if Yuya was pregnant or had sex with one of them on how they acted. To Yuya's surprise, Okuni should know, right? She is part of the Mibu, kind of.

_I don't think I can take much more of this. Now I'm regreting of ever running into that forest, when Kyo told me not to. I'm such a fool, but I had to know about the man with the cross shape scar across his back. And not only I'm upset with Kyoshiro and Kyo but also with Nobunaga for doing this to me. I haven't done anything to anyone. I was..._She sits up and starts crying silently. _There is no use of getting upset about the whole thing. What's done is done! I can't change the past and I might not even have a future with this...curse. This beast inside me. _She leans back and close her eyes as she feels her body calling out to something- no to someone. Her beast needs comfort and needs to get out of these clothes. They just don't feel right on her anymore because she doesn't want the warmth of her clothes, but the warmth of flesh.

With her eyes still close and her body reaching out to call for more, she hears her door opening and closing many times and shadows circle around her. And one by one warmth comes to her back, her front, near her head, and above her. The warmth made her beast happy and make her embrace the warmth...of flesh.

**Opening her eyes she finds herself holding someone in her arms. **She moves closer and take in the smell of herbs and melt steel. And when she moves closer to the smell different, but familiar smells enters her nose, sake, blood, smoke, and a forest. Yuya opens her eyes and finds herself facing staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. They belong to Lord Muramasa and they are Muramasa's. Her arms holding on to him and a few arms holding her hips, stomach, thigh, one breast, and against her cheek.

"Good morning," he smiles and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Morning." she smiles then leans against his expose hard chest.

_Why is he..._? She trace her hand from behind his back and down to find his butt. "Your naked."

"Yes, I am. We all are."

"We?" for some reason this isn't bothering her at all. She lets go of Muramasa and sits up and feels her body cooling down a little. She turns behind her and finds out she was laying between Muramasa and Bontenmaru with the rest almost on top of her. Bontenmaru has his hand on her hip, Yukimura's on her thigh, Sasuke on her stomach, Muramasa was on her cheek, and Kyo's on top of her on her breast. When she move they all move by sitting up.

"Are you all right, Miss. Yuya?" Yukimura takes his hand off her thigh and makes his way to her neck. "Feeling better?"

"Last night your beast needed us for comfort." Bontenmaru sits up next to her and keeps his hand on her.

"My beast was wanting comfort, but I didn't even call for you guys." she explains.

Muramasa leans up and pulls her into his lap to pull there hands away. Without them, she feels rather disconnected and a little cold, but being close to Muramasa makes her hold on to him and rub her cheek against his chest.

"It was your beast that called us. We all have beast inside ourselves and they call to each other when we need it. It can also call an individual in the pard." he explains.

Yuya moves close Muramasa so she can cover private parts of her body; even though it was too late. A blush runs across her cheeks and she tries to hid her red cheeks against Muramasa. "Where is my kimono?"

"We kind of saw every part of you, Yuya, but here you go." Bontenmaru places her kimono on top of her and she grabs it to cover her breast.

"If the human's weren't here then we would have gone around naked anyway. It was how we were born and how we truly are, don't be so embarrassed by it. Besides, I like your body. Your very beautiful."

Yuya looks at him and her face turns her, but then she snatches her glaze back to Muramasa's chest. "I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult from you, Yukimura. Thank you, I suppose."

"She has a point, womanizer." Sasuke chuckles.

All of them laugh, and stop when Yuya hears a knock on the door. "What are all of you doing in Yuya's room so early in the morning?" it's Benitora.

_Benitora. If he catch all of us together they will be problems. _Yuya does say anything like the rest of them, ad she seems to be the only one panic as the door slides open.

Benitora opens the door and see Yuya dress on her hands and knees near Muramasa and the guys near the outdoor entrance, all dress. Yukimura is the only one who is adjusting his shirt on.

"B-Benitora, good morning." Yuya falls down on her back and look up at him, out of breath. Muramasa quickly dressed her while the door opened and it took a lot of fast movements and calmness to ease the panic.

"...Morning, what's going on?"

"It..."

"Stop laying there and make us some breakfast, dog-face." Kyo says with a fresh pipe of tobacco in his mouth. "We told you what we want, now go."

"That wasn't nice of you guys just busting in here and order my guest to do such a thing." Muramasa grins then looks at Yuya. "I'm sorry, Miss. Yuya."

"It's... fine, I'll do it. I don't mind at all. Just show me to the kitchen and help me with some fire wood."

"Sasuke, can you get some firewood for her?" Yukimura smiles at his ninja.

"I'll go to the barn to get some eggs." Bontenmaru runs off.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry. What good are you if you can't make breakfast." Kyo walks away.

Yuya sits up and yells at him. "Keep bossing me around and you won't get anything!" sh growls then shakes her head to shake it off before she turns to Benitora. "Any request, Benitora?"

"...what ever you give me, Yuya, anything that comes from you is worth eating." Benitora leans her up to hug her with his back turn to Muramasa and Yukimura. "I would eat anything my wife prepares for me."

Yukimura and Muramasa's eyes starts glowing and growls starts to grow louder in there throats. Yuya looks up to them and then punch Benitora off. "Enough," she gets up and starts leaving. "I had enough body contact for one morning." she stops to the door and looks at Yukimura and Muramasa look at punched up Benitora as if he is a stain on there favorite kimono. Yuya knows now that she needs to be careful and tell them not to hurt Benitora or things might go out of hand.

"Yukimura, would you mind getting some water for me?" she smiles at them.

There expressions change instantly from angrier to calm and Yukimura smiles. "Of course." he's off.

"Lord Muramasa, the kitchen, please?"

"This way please." he walks to the door and into the hallway.

He leads her into the front room, alone, and Yuya takes his hand. "I saw that look you gave him."

"..."

"You guys won't kill anyone for touching me, would you?"

"I'm sorry, I should have more control. I will tell the others, but I can't guarantee Kyo or mines."

"But, why you? We just met, you know nothing about me? I... I don't mean to sound rude or anything."

"You're my mate to the beast and female leader of our pard now. I'm going to be sensitive with this. Forgive me."

"How do I not be your mate and just an individual?"

"I have to make it so."

"Can you do that, now?"

"I could, but I don't want to." his eyes flash for a second to an animal then back human.

"But, why?"

"Because when the time comes, spring, when mating season comes... I plan to keep males away from you. You belong to me when your marked by me and no one can claim you but me."

"You want to mate with me? What about your past love, Mahiro's sister?"

"Listen, my beast wants to mate with you but I won't allow it. I have that much control to not rape a woman against her own will. I'm just keeping the boys off you with my make on you. After I train you, you'll be free from my mark, and free to mate who you please. Understand?"

"Yes. I just hate the idea of being owned."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." she turns away from him.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I know it's short. But, I'm falling asleep here, not on the story, but on myself. I'm tired. LOL. Enjoyed?**


	4. The Full Moon: Part 1

Dancing With Felines

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Full Moon: Part 1**

* * *

_Tonight is the night of the full moon. _Yuya looks at the sunset then turn away to look at Okuni with a smile. "Nothing is going on, Okuni." she walks over to the tree and leans on it.

"Then why is Kyo, and even Yukimura hanging over you?" she steps in front of Yuya and looks into her eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"Fine, be that way. Listen, I want to go into town to get some things for the house. Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'm going to stay here." she sighs and looks to the ground and plays with the bark of the tree. "Maybe you should ask Kyo to go with you."

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm just tired." She puts her back to the tree and hides her eyes from the sunset.

"Maybe I can get Kyo to sleep with me tonight." she whispers in Yuya's ear.

"I don't sleep with fox bitches." Kyo's voice came from behind Okuni.

Yuya smelt him and Bontenmaru hiding near the tree a long time ago. She didn't come here to get close to them, but to get to the woods. Since the today is the day her body will change, the boys had been watching her like a hawk; even Sanada's ninja's are spying on her. Even though Saizo was watching her since the forest because Yukimura ordered him since she seemed to be the 'weaker link' to the group. They are ninja's and there scents are covered, but she can sense them, feel them, and feel protected around them at times. But, it's getting a little annoying.

She looks at Kyo and finds his deep eyes staring into hers. Her beast craves for his touch, his lips, kisses, love, and much more, but she turns it away because even though she loves him, she won't go after him because of her beast. She wants him to make the first move and not only want her for sex.

She pushes herself off the tree and sniffs the air to smell hot water and leaves. It's a hotspring and she is heading for it. When she starts walking to the hot spring she felt Bontenmaru and ninja's in the shadow. Not only that, Yukimura came out of the bushes with a smile going across his face.

"Augh," she snaps, "Stop following me, damn it! Can't I just be alone, they are some moments I would like to be by myself!" she yells then growls.

"Yuya, we have orders to look after you." Bontenmaru says.

"Stop it, it freaks me out." she walks over to the nearest tree and brake a twig off to create a line on the ground. The line is between her and the boys. "All of you...Sit. Stay." she orders and see them do as she says. At first it's a little freaky, but she remember's she has half of her powers as a female. Even the hidden ninja's fell from the trees to sit and stay. "I'm sorry, but I need to be alone right now and not stalked. Go on with your normal lives and just leave me alone until I call for your help." she looks at them then clueless Okuni.

She runs away before Okuni can catch up and ask questions. Running made her feel much better and stronger. She ran until the house, her protectors, and friends are out of sight. She grabs against a tree to help her to stop running and takes in air. A smile on her face and liveliness in her body.

_If my body was just a little bit stronger, I would had ran forever. _She giggles then leans against the tree bark, ignoring the fungus and bugs. She takes in a deep breath for her heavy and quickly beating heart and sniffs for the hot spring. She's close. _Finally away from the boys._ She pushes herself off the tree and walks over to the hot spring.

The hot spring, like any other, is misty and smells of herbs in water. This hot spring seems to be private by the way the forest is hiding it. She pass a couple of thick bushes to get here which reveal this beautiful site. Never in her life she has seen a large cherry blossom tree planted in the middle of a large hot spring. Every time the wind blew, the petals flew into the water, making it pink all over. And to top it all off, they is a waterfall.

"I'm...in... heaven!" she screams to herself and starts taking off her clothes to get in.

First she checked if anyone was following or watching her. She ends up testing the water with her foot and it feels so right against her skin. She walks in slowly, until the water hit her knees to fully swim out into the deep spring.

"Just the right temperature." she moans and leans her head back to start floating on her back. "This feels great." she moans then starts swimming to the waterfall. She swims underneath the waterfall to find a small cave hidden behind it. It's perfect. She first bath in the waterfall then jumps back in to the water to sit along the tree branch.

Underneath the water the water is crystal clear and beautiful. They are small fish swimming and harmless sea creatures. She holds her breath and tries to touch the bottom of the spring, but a great pain starts eating at her. She jumps out of the water and holds on to the cherry blossom for support.

Her skin, bones, muscles, eyes, and nails starts to feel as if she's on fire. "Ahh!" she digs her fingers into the tree and tries to hold her shifting body up. In her chest, in her heart she can feel the change and every male approaching her. Her bones start to crack and take on a different shape then before, along with her muscles. Her eyes starts to lean shift to either side of her face and have a brighter color then she usually had before. Her nails starts to grow longer and sharper and her waist line has a small pain in her lower back. She looks and finds a blond and furry tail.

She became a leopard with gold fur and bright eyes. The leopard marks don't show because they are so bright but they are still there. She is no longer human, tonight, she is a beast- a full beast, and she craves for a something.

They're approaching quickly. Her people are coming to welcome her beast, her males, most of her males. She can smell Kyo and the others in the wind but there is an unfamiliar smell coming from a different direction. It's a male- no two males, one big one and the other small but both have strong beast. One is close out of all the males and he's almost equal at speed as Muramasa.

For being extra cautious she climbs up the tree and lay down on a branch that gives her two angles on the two approaching sides.

Within seconds, a large- a very large male and large furry male came out from the bushes. His hair is light blonde with eyes of a loneliness and amber. To Yuya's eyes, he is beautiful, she crave for him, but the mark on her back gave her second though, before getting down of the tree. So, she sits and keeps an eye on him as she watch his nose tilting up towards the air.

When their eyes met, Yuya feels a spark going through her body, and he starts to walk into the water to get to her. The water isn't deep on his side so he is able to walk to her and place his front claws against the tree. Just three feet below her but an inch to her tail.

_Your marked. _She can hear his cold, but gentle voice running through her head. He licks her tail with the tip of his tongue and she quickly pulls away and hiss down at him.

_Don't touch me! _She yells into his mind then think on what to do before Kyo and the others get here. And to make it worse, they are other's coming too, a lot of them, more the ten.

He continue to look up at her then slowly backs up from her. Yuya almost forget she has the power to control males.


End file.
